1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to illumination devices, and more specifically, to electrical lamps having reorientable lighting panels.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In underdeveloped and/or developing countries and in rural areas, the availability of reliable electric grid power systems remains spotty at best and alternative electrical source systems can be expensive to install and operate and are not always compatible with available lighting systems. Further, alternate lighting systems often do not provide sufficient room level lighting. As an alternative to electrical lighting in these areas, kerosene lamps are often used, and while these can reliably provide continuous light, they can be dangerous to use, cause health problems, and contribute to increases in atmospheric CO2.